Trollcops
by anabelclock
Summary: "este es un servicio serio y peligroso, no hay tiempo de tomar café y comer donas, la gente nos necesita" humanstuck. los agentes Terezi pyrope y Sollux captor trabaja con la ley de la manera mas responsable posible.
1. Chapter 1

homestuck no es mio, los personajes son de hussie andrew.

las parejas son tanto homosexuales como heterosexuales..si no les gusta.. fuerita de aquí se ah dicho

* * *

Los dos policías entraron en el café con aire de autoridad y seriedad, caminaron tranquilamente a la larga fila que esperaba por su turno en la caja registradora y se colaron junto con el primer cliente que le tocaba.

-¡NYEWW!-protestaron.

-aun lado hipster, somos policías-dijo captor apartando a un joven con lentes de marco y bufanda rayada.

-no tienen ni idea con quien se están metiendo- dijo indignado el joven.

-ni tu nerd, estas multado por falta de respeto a la autoridad-dicho esto le pego en la frente una multa de...

-¡¿50 dólares?!

-tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio.

Mientras el agente Captor discutía con el molesto cliente, la agente Pyrope era atendida en su pedido.

-mmmmhh... serian 38 dólares por todo.

-usted se ve sospechosa... ¿no la eh visto en un robo hace unos días?

-eehhh... perdón saque mal la cuenta, son 8 dólares.

-debió ser mi mala vista, como sea- dijo pagando le la nueva suma.

* * *

En una patrulla cercana al café los dos policías platicaban mientras comían despreocupada mente.

-¿cuáles han sido nuestras hazañas este día agente captor?

-a ver... salvamos a un gato negro y con traje de un árbol de tres metros.

-hmp, como si necesitaran bomberos para eso- le dio un trago a su jugo.

-capturamos a un ladrón en pleno acto en el restaurante Alternia.

-robando pollo asado... debería darle vergüenza.

-acudimos a la denuncia de una sexy chica que se le había cortado el agua en su casa.

-digamos que Feferi exagera mucho por el agua.

-me dio su número telefónico, para mi esa es una gran hazaña- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-felicidades

-y... multamos a un ñoño por su carencia de respeto.

-de seguro se lo merecía- dijo la policía terminando su dona- la ciudad cada vez está más insolente con la ley.

En ese momento la radio de la patrulla sonó- patrulla 41.3 se les requiere en una casa de la avenida cáncer 609. Repito. Se les necesita en avenida cáncer casa 609.

* * *

Al llegar miraron la casa de un piso pintada roja y que estaba envuelta en papel higiénico.

-alguien se debió haber divertido mucho-dijo Pyrope con cierto sarcasmo.

Tocaron a la puertas y antes de que se abriera se escucharon varios tropezones y vidrios rotos.

-¡joder ya están aquí! ¿Por qué rayos demoraron tanto?- el chico era de mediana altura, vestía de un suéter con cuello de tortuga negro junto con unos pantalones grises, tenía cabello castaño y desordenado y unas grandes ojeras marcadas en el rostro.

-la justicia da hambre. ¿sabe?-respondió la Pyrope.

-¿Karkat? ¿Vives aquí?-interrogo el Captor.

-joder, de todos los policías gilipollas me tenías que venir tú.

-¿se conocen?-pregunto Terezi mirando arriba de sus gafas.

-ha sido arrestado antes por comportamiento violento y lenguaje insultante.

-el puto chófer del bus se lo buscaba, ¡¿cómo alguien puede retrasarse 2 horas en su recorrido?!

-como sea, venimos porque llamaste-interrumpió Terezi.

-entren.

Los tres pasaron a la sala, la cual estaba destrozada y donde habían numerosos envases de bebidas alcohólicas (y jugo de manzana) desparramadas en el suelo junto con un cuerpos sin camisa.

-sollux, marca la escena del crimen.

-¿escena del crimen?

-¿no ves el muerto en tu suelo?-frunció el ceño

-no está muerto, solo es el imbécil de Strider dormido.

-hhhmmmm...-la agente tomo su bastón y pico el cuerpo unas cuantas veces hasta que este se movió-efectivamente, esta dormido.

-no lo entiendo. Karkat, ¿dónde está el muerto?

-no hay ningún muerto inútiles, los llame por que secuestraron a mi puto mejor amigo.

-¿te refieres al payaso que arreste contigo por fumar marihuana en plena calle?

-se llama Gamzee y se suponía que esta mañana debía estar tirado por alguna parte de mi casa pero en vez de eso encontré esta nota de secuestro.

La nota estaba escrita con recortes de revista y decía claramente: secuestramos a Gamzee, si lo quieres con vida tendrás que negociar con nosotros esta noche a las 9. Detrás había una dirección.

-explique por qué la casa está en estas condiciones por favor-dijo la policía.

-es porque ayer me cole en casa de karkat y deje la zorra con la fiesta que ice-interrumpió el soñoliento Strider en el suelo.

-debí sospechar de ti Dave, nadie deja tanto la zorra como tú en las fiestas.

-Dave ¿conoces a este policía?

-siempre está viniendo por las noches a mi departamento cuando hago fiestas, sabes lo mejor, que calla a los vecinos y se cola en la fiesta.

-solo monitoreo tu fiesta.

Dave se levantó del suelo algo dolido y desarreglado, con las gafas de sol chuecas, hubo un minuto de silencio y de repente se escucharon unos cuantos quejidos que venían de la habitación del fondo.

-¿Gamzee?-pregunto Karkat al percatarse que le faltaba un lugar donde buscar.

-a un lado- apartaron los policías.

caminaron silenciosamente hasta la puerta y se armaron con sus pistolas Sollux susurro-a la cuenta de tres en- Terezi pateo con todas sus fuerzas la puerta y entro bruscamente en la habitación-QUIETO AHÍ- apunto al joven semidesnudo en la cama de la habitación.

-¡¿John?! ¡¿que carajo estas haciendo en mi cama y por que estas boxers?!-entro al instante Karkat.

-uuhhh...-el joven se levanto tomando una almohada y tapándose los boxers de los caza fantasmas- ¡l-lo puedo explicar!

-¿alguien menciono a egbert en boxers?-entro Dave.

-¡¿y por que estas lleno de marcas?!-siguió Karkat

-¡no es mi culpa que Dave muerda tan fuerte!- hubo un gran e incomodo silencio en la habitación.

-quiero decir...-John se sonrojo después de procesar lo dicho

-¡Strider! ¡¿te ligaste a John en mi cama?!

-¡Karkat! lo puedo explicar-dijo nuevamente el joven semi desnudo

-si, el sofá estaba lleno de gente ebria y tu cama estaba libre-dijo Dave como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-por jegus Dave, deja de ligarte todo lo que se mueva-interrumpió el policia.

-mierda, tendré que quemar esa cama.

-calm yours tits man

-¡nada de calmar mis tetas Strider era mi cama!¡quien sabe lo que han hecho en ella!

-bueno pues para empezar, empuje a John en ella y lueg-

-¡DAVE!-grito John con la cara roja

* * *

aun sigo trabajando en los siguientes caps , espero que les gustara , sugerencias, comentarios todo es aceptado.


	2. Chapter 2

WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO-¡¿SOLLUX QUIERES CERRAR LA MALDITA BOCA?!

-¡oh vamos Karkat! se estaba poniendo bueno el viaje-dijo Terezi

-por el mismísimo jegus, Terezi tienen sirenas de verdad, no necesitamos que el idiota de Sollux saque la cabeza por la ventana y grite como un maniático.

-es para el ambiente, además las sirenas están averiadas.

-y una mierda.

Estaban Karkat, Terezi, Sollux, Dave y John en una patrulla de la policía y la agente Pyrope conducía hacia su próximo destino.

-Terezi, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos?-pregunto curioso John.

-¿no es obvio? al barrio escorpio pues claro.

-pero... ¿por qué?

-pues... con mi habilidad eh descubierto en la nota una sólida pista que delata sin dudas a nuestro secuestrador.

-¿cuál?

Terezi saco la nota de secuestro y mostró el respaldo donde estaba la dirección del encuentro y apunto a un 8 entre las letras-esta es nuestra pista y quien más si no es una repugnante arácnida chica que vive en barrios duros...

-Tez... ¿quién conduce?-interrumpió Dave

-SANTISIMA MIERDA-Sollux entro la cabeza al auto y giro el manubrio antes de atropellar una anciana con bolsas de cajas de Betty Crocker. La anciana se giró en dirección al auto e hizo un gesto grosero con la mano.

-esa anciana tiene huevos como para hacerle eso a unos policías hpm-dijo Terezi volviendo a tomar el volante

-Terezi es un peligro para la calle, ¿quién coño le dejo conducir?

-para tu información Karkat, tengo licencia y tu no.

-pero yo tengo buena vista y tu no.

-¡ya paren de pelear! parecen críos-interrumpió Sollux.

* * *

al llegar salieron del auto y se pararon al frente de una casa de dos pisos pintada azul claro. todos miraron a los dos agentes y su siguiente movimiento. Y así Terezi improviso una megáfono con una ardilla, una cuerda y un megáfono.

-SAL DE AHI ARAÑA GORDA Y FEA, EN EL NOMBRE DE LA JUSTICIA TE TENEMOS RODEADA.

Acto seguido una ventana del segundo piso se abrió y una chica rubia con mechas azules se asomó por ella.

-¡TEREZI! ¿PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA AHORA?

-ESTAS ARRESTADA POR SECUESTRO

-¡¿QUE?!-la joven cerro de un ventanazo y bajo a abrir la puerta.

-¿Vriska? ¿Eres tú?-pregunto John.

-¡¿John?!¿Qué haces aquí con Strider?¿y por qué tienes esas marcas en el cuello?

-según el... no es su culpa que yo muerda tan fuerte-respondió Dave a Vriska

-¡¿John, te ligaste a Strider?!

-¡el me ligo a mí!-respondió John

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-quiero decir...-dijo sonrojándose después de procesar lo dicho.

-solo jegus sabe lo que habrás hecho para que te quedara esa marca en el cuello.

-¡yo lo sé!-dijo Dave- para empezar empuje a John en la cama y luego el me-

-¡DAVE!-interrumpió John

-¡Strider!, ¡no queremos saber cómo mierda te ligaste a Jonh en MI cama!

-ya superarlo Karkat-dijo Sollux

-EJEM...-interrumpió Terezi- como eh dicho antes... estas arrestada Serket.

- ¿y ahora porque me culpas a mí?

La agente Pyrope saco la nota de secuestro y se la coloco al frente señalando entre las letras el 8

-Terezi eso es una B demasiado redonda, no sé a dónde mierda quieres llegar con esto.

-¿qué?- Terezi saco sus lentes y se fijó mejor en la letra-mierda tiene razón.

-Terezi ¡¿nos arrastraste aquí por una B demasiado redonda?!-pregunto el cáncer.

-¡de todos modos eso no te deja libre de sospecha! iras con nosotros-dijo esposándose a Vriska.

-¡¿qué?! Pyrope esto no es divertido.

-tienes derecho de permanecer en silencio.

-¿y ahora qué coño hacemos? Gamzee sigue desaparecido.

-así que me culpaban de secuestrar al payaso drogadicto, me las pagara por arrastrarme con ustedes.

-más sospechas das mujer.

-tienes dos opciones, venir y ayudar o venir y ser la sirena del carro.

Vriska dio un largo suspiro-ya que

-¡todo el mundo al auto!

* * *

desde lo lejos en un arbusto-nyeww hehehehe... pronto...

* * *

muchas gracias por los comentarios! ustedes me inspiran... aunque me queden algo corto los cap

sugerencias, comentarios... todo es aceptado


	3. Chapter 3

-Tez... me muero de sed ¡para ya y comamos algo!

-Dave estamos en medio de un importante caso, no hay tiempo para eso-contesto la policía sentada a su lado

-pero ni siquiera nos dieron tiempo para desayunar, me muero por un jugo de manzana y ya casi estamos en la hora de almuerzo, para ya el carro- el rubio pateo el asiento delantero al suyo dándole en la espalda al agente captor mientras este conducía.

-joder Strider. No me distraigas podríamos chocar o atropellar a alguien... otra vez

Vriska aún estaba esposada a la policía de su lado y andaba mirando por la ventana, le molestaba bastante tener que estar tan apretada en los asientos traseros de la patrulla que era para 5 personas pero desgraciadamente eran 6 en el auto. y a decir verdad le estaba empezando a dar claustrofobia estar en un espacio reducido con unos policías que ya la habían arrestado antes por numerosas apuestas ilegales, su ex novio que ahora resulta que se había tirado a un Stider y un tipo que soltaba algún insulto o queja a cada 5 segundos por lo idiota que fue su mejor amigo payaso drogadicto al dejarse ser secuestrado, a todo esto empezó a maldecir mentalmente a Gamzee, este siempre le estaba causando problemas cuando estaba con Tavros su actual novio, de alguna forma u otra en los momentos románticos causados por ella...terminaba besando la mejilla del maldito payaso drogado que siempre se interponía entre las caras de la escorpio y el tauro.

-¿Vriska?-le pregunto John. a pesar de todo habían quedado como buenos amigos

-¿qué sucede?

-no quiero molestar a nadie pero... DIOS MIO DEBEMOS PARA- dicho esto golpeo el asiento del conductor como lo había hecho Dave pero con resultados deseados y no deseados

el auto paro de golpe recibiendo una katana en medio del motor antes de chocar con una despreocupada chica rubia con múltiples botellas alcohólicas que cruzaba la calle como si nada y que ni se percató de la patrulla

-¿QUE CARAJO TE PASA EGBERT?-grito Karkat girándose en el asiento del copiloto

-VRISKA DIME QUE AL QUE ACABO DE VER NO ES NICOLAS CAGE-grito John como una fangirl

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿DONDE?- siguió a John en su ataque de fangirl

Karkat enrojeció de furia y lanzo una escalofriante y asesina mirada a John-es... solo... un... JODIDO... ¡CARTEL!

John sudo frio - hehe...

* * *

Había estado olfateando la hoja por un buen tiempo antes de sacar su segunda conclusión acerca la nota-pues... esta nota tiene rastros de... sudor, alcohol, pegamento y marihuana- hablo Terezi mirando a través de sus gafas.

Todos en el café suspiraron-¿y eso de que mierda nos sirve?-interrogo karkat con cierta molestia, desde que los había llamado a las 1 ya habían pasado 2 horas y como en el auto había tensión y los policías no podían pensar con claridad decidieron hacer una parada para descansar y concentrarse, además de la misteriosa katana que había averiado el motor pero había salvado a la alcohólica chica

-de mucho con la información que nos dará Strider-respondió la agente

-¿qué les puedo decir yo sobre la fiesta? estuve todo el tiempo bebiendo y ligándome a John

-pero tú fuiste quien empezó con la zorra en la casa ¿a quién invitaste?

-yo al llegar tome el teléfono de karkat y llame a todos los cabrones posibles y para hacerlo más divertido hice que el rumor de la fiesta se esparciera por extraños quienes se colaron como si nada en la casa

-santísima mierda, que te den Strider-le insulto el cáncer

-¿recuerdan quien estaba en la fiesta?

-recuerdo a un sexy chica rubia que no paraba de beber... man... era ardiente

-Dave... esa era tu prima...-interrumpió John

-¡mierda! tengo que decirle a Roxy que calme sus tits-dijo Dave sacando su teléfono para mandar un mensaje

-¿okay?¿quién más?

-una chica bastante sudorosa y fuerte que no dejaba de relinchar, una joven de mirada siniestra que no paraba de sonreír y gritar "FIESTA"... recuerdo claramente a Meenah inundando el baño de la casa y quedándose en la tina, a Rose intentando controlar a Jade quien no paraba de labrarle a la lámpara, el hermano de Karkat con un silbato en la boca y todo ebrio

-espera una mierda Strider, viste a kankri ¡¿ebrio y en medio de la fiesta?!-interrogo Karkat

-si... estaba coqueteándole a un tipo que fumaba y tenía un problema con el gel y su cabello

-como sea, prosigue-interrumpió Terezi

-a la sexy y luminosa hermana de Kanaya y ah...JODER- a Dave le paso un escalofrió por la espalda y puso cara de horror

-¿viste al secuestrador?

-vi... dios... algo mucho peor...

-escúpelo Strider-grito Karkat

-vi ah... Dirk ligándose con English en el sofá... ahora entiendo porque use la cama de Karkat-dijo finalmente Dave

-¡¿qué?!-soltó John

-¡AHORA TENDRÉ QUE QUEMAR EL SOFÁ!-grito Karkat

* * *

_mil perdones por la demora! tuve una ola de pruebas y trabajos, pero ahora soy libree! *lanza sus cuadernos al aire* muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! espero que este cap sea de su agrado!. sugerencias y comentarios todo es aceptado~ _


	4. Chapter 4

Trazaron un mapa de las casa de los sospechosos y anotaron todos los nombres en la mente de Dave antes de salir del café con un complejo, enredoso y absurdo plan. Algo les decía que iba a ser un largo día

* * *

-¿por qué yo?-dijo parando el Strider en seco al frente de la puerta de su departamento

-porque tú eres el que se acordó de ellos y todo el mundo es sospechoso hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ahora... ¡qué entres coño ya!-hablo la policía detrás de una planta al lado de Dave

-Dave mientras mas rápido mejor-intento ayudar John quien estaba a su lado

-es incomodo con solo pensarlo, tú no eres el que los vio ligándose y... rasgándose la ropa como ebrios animales o cosas así -respondió con una mueca de disgusto

-mierda, ¡Dave tan solo entremos y aclaremos las cosas! ni yo sé cómo se tomara el asunto mi prima Jane, a la pobre creo que le daria un infarto o algo-dijo el pelinegro girando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola

Dave y John entraron en el departamento de los dos Striders intentando disimular lo mejor posible y buscando a sus familiares y amigos

-¡hey chicos estamos en casa! -anuncio John en la sala donde se encontraban los 4 amigos

-¡John!¿dónde te habías metido? estaba bastante preocupada- dijo Jane levantandose de su asiento

-¡Janeeeey! deja al chico en paz, de seguro solo andaba con Dave-Roxy les lanzo una mirada picara

-sup- respondió el mayor de los Strider cruzándose de branzos en el sofa

-buenas-dijo Jake sentado al lado del rubio con gafas de Kamina

-bien...-Dave oculto su mirada detrás de sus gafas-¿con que pasando la resaca en casa?

-no se dé que hablas-hablo Dirk indiferente pero el moreno al lado suyo reacciono

-¿uh? ¿a qué te refieres con eso Dave?-pregunto dudoso Jake

-oh, no lo sé, tan solo pensé que ayer debieron pasarla bebiendo y...ligando en la casa de Karkat-vacilo el Strider menor

-no salimos de este departamento ayer-declaro Jake con sonrisa nerviosa

-¿pero qué dices? dick...Di-Dirk, tu y yo ¡fuimos ayer a dejar la zorra en una fiesta con todos! ¿A caso es la caña quien te dejo así?-dijo Roxy sirviéndose mas vodka

-Roxy, estas ebria. No sabes lo que dices-dijo seriamente el Strider mayor

-de hecho Roxy... yo fui la única quien se quedo en este departamento ayer-intervino Jane

-YA ES SUFICIENTE- entro de golpe Terezi arrastrando a Vriska de la muñeca y apuntando a los dos chicos quienes intentaban mentir-¡está claro que ustedes son los culpables!

Jake se alarmo-¡¿pero de qué demonios están todos hablando?!

Sollux intento intervenir pero no fue escuchado-Tz...

-¡estoy hablando que estos dos se ligaron en el sofá de la fiesta y secuestraron a Gamzee!-les grito la agente Pyrope quitándose las gafas dramáticamente.

-TZ...-repitió Sollux

-¡¿Q-que?!-grito Jane mientras dejaba caer la tarta que tenía en las manos

-Terezi...

-hhmmm? ¿Con que te estuviste ligando a English, Dirk?-Roxy le lanzo una mirada picara

-ejem...

-¡lo admito! ¡yo fui quien bebió mas de la cuenta y se tiro a Dirk toda la noche!¡y lo volvería hacer!- Jake dijo con cierto nerviosismo por la acusación

-¡¿Q-que?!-grito Jane mientras dejaba caer una segunda tarta que tenía en las manos

-¿qué tiene que decir en su defensa?-le pregunto Terezi a los dos jóvenes

-me deje seducir por este sexy nerd y lo dejaría hacerlo de nuevo-declaro Dirk como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y con una media sonrisa

-¿puedo unirme chicos ;D?-pregunto Roxy con cierto entusiasmo y gracia

-TEREZI-grito el agente Captor

-¿qué:?

-que ese es el punto... se estuvieron ligando toda la noche, no tenían tiempo para secuestrar a un payaso drogadicto y dudo que ellos sepan quién es Gamzee

-oh...cierto...-Terezi dejo de apuntar de forma incriminatoria

-MIERDA, Terezi estamos perdiendo el puto tiempo aquí-apareció Karkat por la entrada y arrastro a la policía esposada a Vriska y al menor de los Strider afuera, no sin antes...-Y USTEDES DOS IDIOTAS ME DEBEN UN SOFÁ -y cerro de un portazo seguido por Sollux, dejando a los cuatro amigos en shock y lanzando una confusa mirada a John quien se había quedado.

-esto...se los puedo explicar... pero primero... limpiemos las tartas del suelo.

* * *

Cuando Jane, Roxy y John fueron a buscar algo con que limpiar el piso, Jake y Dirk se quedaron solos en la habitación

-con que... ¿me follarías de nuevo English?-dijo el rubio arqueando la ceja y con sonrisa picara

el moreno simplemente se sonrojo hasta las orejas y bebió un poco de la botella de vodka que había dejado Roxy.

* * *

_okayyyyy? perdón si les sangran los ojos u_uU y bueno! __aquí empezamos a entrar a cualquier a casa a incriminar gente inocente o... no tan inocente. y muchas gracias por lo comentarios! esta vez me atrase un poquito porque me acostumbre a escribir a una hora absurda de la noche, pero espero que disfruten :D_

_sugerencias y comentarios...todo es aceptado _

_bye~ _


	5. Chapter 5

-de acuerdo... entonces Dirk, Jake y Roxy no tienen nada que ver con Gamzee-la policía tacho los tres nombres de la lista y miro a karkat con una mueca-cielos, tu si que nos has dado trabajo

-¡pero ustedes son policías! ¡Ese es su jodido trabajo! ¿Cómo es posible que aún lo conserven ?

-cállate karkat, nosotros somos los mejores de todo el cuerpo policial-protesto Terezi

-mierda con razón media ciudad está en ruinas y robada, su trabajo es tan malo que me da cáncer- dijo masajeándose la cien el más bajo

-retráctate. Este trabajo no es nada fácil, es peligroso y extremadamente serio tu no podrías durar ni un día en este negocio-sonrió con malicia la policía

-apuesto que puedo encontrar a Gamzee antes que ustedes ¡par de inútiles! hasta ahora solo me han dado un dolor de cabeza horrendo-grito con una vena sobresaliente en su frente

-¡karkat! ¡Recuerda que aún tengo una mano libre para ser esposada! y si no soy yo... ¡será Vriska a la que seas esposada! ¡O incluso Strider!

-¿queeeeeeee? oh por todos los cielos, debes estar bromeando Pyrope, Karkat es tan inútil en este trabajo como tú y me da la impresión que Captor también es un bueno para naaaaaaaada en esto.

-por jegus todo el mundo shut the fuck up. yo ya no sé por qué me sigo dejando arrastrar por ustedes -protesto Dave- yo debería estar pasando la resaca de la fiesta en el piso de Karkat pero no, el jugo de manzana se derramo y Obama me envió a salvarle el culo a un cabron amante de los payasos drogadictos y tan descerebrado como Karkat

-miren señoritas, yo ligo más que ustedes y por lo menos yo si tengo sentido común en este caso así que callar por la santísima mierda y sigamos investigando, KK esto no es más que un simple atraso, encontraremos a ese payaso drogadicto vivo o muerto, así que vamos, mierda ahora tendremos que tomar el bus para llegar donde el siguiente cabron de la lista de cabrones-finalizo el agente Captor y arrastro a Terezi y Karkat de las muñecas

Karkat se quedó en shock y pensando-¡¿muerto?!-empezó a temer lo peor

* * *

El viaje prosiguió con bastantes molestias.

Los 5 jóvenes esperaron por un largo tiempo el bus en la estación hasta que Karkat perdió los estribos y cuando finalmente llego el vehículo, el mismo cáncer empezó a insultar en toda la cara al chofer

-si tanto le molesta usar los buses le exijo que salga del mio y se vaya a la mierda

-pedazo de...-dijo karkat pero fue interrumpido.

El agente Captor saco unas esposas y esposo la muñeca derecha de karkat a uno de los pasamanos

-mire, le aconsejo que no retrase más de lo que esta esté cacharro andante y se ponga a conducir ahora mismo si no quiere una multa señor conductor, no nos bajaremos y no le quitare las esposas a esta perra hasta que lleguemos a donde queremos-dijo el policía mostrando su placa

El conductor se molestó y giro el maniobro bruscamente y condujo de muy mal humor, en cada curva este aprovechaba de tirar de sus asientos a sus pasajeros y darle un susto de muerte.

Cuando llegaron a las cercanías de la playa el grupo se decidió a bajar del bus.

karkat salió de rostro verde y temblando pero nadie más que el había sufrido más que unos simples golpes

* * *

-Yo fukas- saludo Meenah peixes en su yate de lujo

Antes de que alguien pudiera saludar de vuelta o ir al grano, Meenah salto al muelle y saludo de puños a Vriska y revolvió el pelo de karkat

karkat dio un largo suspiro-hola Meenah

-Vantas... Serket...-miro a la segunda maliciosamente- y el resto de sus patéticos amigos

-somos policías-aclaro Terezi

-sí, lo que sea ¡hey!¿dónde está el chico de las pijama azul ¿cómo le llamaban al retrasado?¿Egderp?-rio con bastante fuerza

-Meenah, el tarado de egbert no está aquí para que le entierres un tenedor en la espalda o estomago en alguna parte de su escuálido cuerpo

-aw... es una pena, el chico es muy bueno como blanco, me encanta jugar a los dardos con el. por cierto Serket ¿cómo esta Aranea?

-bastante ocupada con los estudios, esta mañana llego a la cara mojada y con marcas de lapiz labial de un excéntrico rosa como el tuyo-le lanzo una mirada

- ¡oh vamos! Solo porque estuvo en la fiesta conmigo no quiere decir que me la allá ligado y ya, me costó bastante que bebiera más de la cuenta-hablo con mirada maliciosa

Vriska hizo una mueca de asco-cambio de tema peixes. Estamos aquí por el novioooooooo de karkat-se burlo

-¡que Gamzee no es mi novio!-se sonrojo-el hijo de perra desapareció por completo de la idiotez de la tierra ¿lo has visto?

-¿Gamzee? ¿El payaso que tiene marihuana hasta en los boxers? posiblemente esta con el ex de Meu, gurl esa chica tiene gatos hasta en el bra

-es un buen punto, a nadie se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad-dijo la agente de policía

-creo que también invite a Nepeta y a Meulin a la fiesta- declaro el Strider

-creo que quedas libre de sospecha de ser el secuestrador de Gamzee-dijo Karkat

-¿yo? ¿Secuestrar a ese payaso drogadicto? nunca... pero será mejor que vigilen a Aranea-movió las cejas de manera picara y sonrió de lado

-blarg, tan solo procura de que se suelte un poco, a veces es demasiado seria-respondió vriska dando media vuelta con desagrado

El grupo se despidió y empezó a alejarse

A distancia Mennah grito-¡tan solo dile a tu hermana que quiero mi bra de vuelta!-y rio regresando a su yate

* * *

Buenas! ¡lamento la demora! mi laptop murió ._.U y no eh tenido mucho tiempo. de verdad no quiero dejar este fic sin terminar, me da bastante pena cuando pasa eso con otros, pero con la mala suerte de estos días también es un poco difícil escribir

seguiré con historia pero puede que demore, ademas estoy trabajando en otro fic de Homestuck

muchas gracias por los comentarios! espero que sea de su agrado este cap

sugerencias~comentarios~todo es aceptado.


	6. Chapter 6

_Un breve recordatorio de que Homestuck no es mío y que las parejas son tanto homo como hetero...(tal vez mas homo que hetero)_

* * *

-¡MIERDA! me quede dormido!-salió del arbusto lleno de hojas y ramas con muy mal humor

-ultima vez que me escondo en un estúpido arbusto-se dijo para sí mismo con tono molesto y arreglándose las gafas corridas de su lugar

Se sacudió las hojas antes de seguir caminando ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que siguió y espió a los dos policías? ¿Dos...tres horas? según había alcanzado a escuchar sobre el tema era que se trataba de cierto vecino suyo de tan alta clase como el... ese estúpido payaso.

Sentía tantas cosas por el... y ninguna era buena pero sobre todo le tenía envidia, envidia de ser el mejor amigo de Karkat, de que pudiera tenerlo cerca de él, de tener la capacidad de sacarle una simple y pequeña sonrisa de sus labios o simplemente ser enviado a la mierda. No era justo, Eridan también quería ser enviado a la mierda por Karkat, pero la mayoría de las veces simplemente era ignorada por el cáncer.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su hogar y hablar con Cronus su querido y no tan querido hermano, ya que no sabía el paradero de los policías ni su cáncer. Camino por unos 30 minutos hasta llegar al frente de su enorme hogar al lado de la absurda casa de su drogadicto vecino. Su casa de tres pisos y todos bastantes amplios y decorados con el más exquisito gusto pero... la casa de los Makaras a pesar de ser tan grande como las demás del vecindario, tenía aspecto poco cuidado y un tanto siniestro.

-Cronus ya llegue- dijo el menor de los Ampora al entra a su hogar y dejando las llaves en la pequeña mesa de cristal junto a la puerta

-¿uh? ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?-respondieron desde el salón

-¿Cro?- Eridan se asomó al salón para ver a su hermano solamente con boxers del mago merlín y encima de un sonrojado Kankri en el sofá

-¡¿Cro que demonios significa esto?!-pregunto de los más indignado

-hey hey, puedo explicarlo hombre, no hay necesidad de ponerse ¡aSIIII!-AUCH

-ejem...-Kankri interrumpió lanzando al joven encima suyo al suelo-pues aquí no hay mucho que explicarte Eridan, los acontecimientos pasados la noche anterior en la irresponsable, inaceptable y desencadenada fiesta de mi hermano menor con tu descarado hermano medio ebrio con fuertes combinaciones alcohólicas son las responsables de que Cronus me engañara para beber el contenido de numerosas bebidas alcohólicas y así poder aprovecharse de mi mientras yo estaba en un estado muy poco favorable-el Vantas se levantó del sofá poniéndose su suéter para tapar su torso completo de marcas-espero que este inaceptable comportamiento no se vuelva a repetir por tu parte Cronus y si se vuelve a repetir... no me vuelvas a llevar a tu casa con tus familiares dentro, mis condolencias hacia tu padre por lo que debió haber visto ayer en la cocina mientras me "ayudabas"-se arregló el cabello y salió por la puerta dejando boquiabierto al menor de los Ampora

-HA, me desea con todo su ser... ya volverá por mas-dijo levantándose del suelo y buscando la cajita de cigarritos en sus pantalones

-¡pensé que me ayudarías a ser amigo de Karkat no ah tirarse a su hermano!

-debo admitir que es mucho mejor que Damara en la cama ¿cómo resistirse a un Vantas?-dijo Cronus con tono pícaro.

.

* * *

-por favor... no...¡Todo menos eso!-suplico Karkat

-oh por el amor de phoenix wright. Deja de ser un cobarde- protesto Terezi

-si queremos que la loca de los gatos hable necesitamos que ayudes en todo lo posible- apoyo Sollux

-¡pero nosotros solo queremos a la enferma de la hermana!-reclamo el cáncer

- ¡a callar!-Terezi toco la puerta y se abrió casi al instante

-¿Karkitty?

-hola Nepeta yo...

-¡KARKITTY!-la joven de ojos verdes no dio tiempo de pestañear y se lanzó encima del chico al frente suyo

-¡JODER NEPETA! NECESITAMOS HABLAR CON TU HERMANA-mientras más alto alzara la voz más apretado y asfixiante era el abrazo

-¡claro claro! ¡purrrr supuesto! pero ella a salidos así que tendrán que esperar purrmero-hablo calmadamente

Dave estaba que explotaba de la risa junto con los otros dos policías y Vriska

¿Cómo alguien tan adorable podía querer a alguien tan gruñón Karkat? el misterio del año

Pasaron unos pesados 15 minutos desde que habían entrado a tomar asiento dentro de la casa decorada con cientos de fotografías y gatos de cualquier tipo: estatuas, pinturas, fotos, almohadas, etc

-Nepeta, por el amor de jegus... SUELTAME

La pequeña joven solo se limitó a reír y acurrucarse más al Vantas- Karkitty ¡eres tan suavecito!

-Nepeta, vayamos al puto grano. ¿Tu estuviste en la fiesta de anoche con Meulin?

-¡sí! ¡Fue muy divertida!

-¿por casualidad no has visto a Gamzee?-pregunto Terezi

-¿Gamzee? ¿Quién es Gamzee? no recuerdo tan ridículo nombre-respondió sonriendo

-alto, despeinado, usa maquillaje de payaso, drogado-añadió Sollux

-que no conozco a tal estúpido payaso drogadicto-¡por un segundo se volvió fría y seria pero al instante se volvió con una sonrisa más adorable que la anterior-yo solo me junto con personas de buen corazón y amistosas como Karkitty!

En ese momento Karkat se sintió tremendamente aliviado por la llegada de Meulin en aquel momento

-¡oh!-solo atinó a decir la leijon mayor

* * *

_oka XD tienen todo el derecho a matarme... pero por lo menos que sea una muerte digna_

_Sé que me demore un poco (HA POCO SI CLARO) pero ahora puede subir el cap. :D_

_¡Bueno espero que sea de su agrado! estaba pensando que al final de todo dejar un bonus de cap sobre lo que paso en la fiesta para dejar las cosas bien claras_

_sugerencias~comentarios~todo es aceptado~_


End file.
